Be Mine
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: It’s the Valentines Day after Kira’s defeat, and Mello decides he should try doing something nice for Matt, no matter how ridiculous the holiday is.


AN: Is this…it is! This is my first Valentines Day story ever! Is anyone shocked that it's Death Note? xD I haven't had an idea for a non-Death Note related story for almost a year now. I love it.

Warnings: AU, Matt and Mello survived the Kira case. Mello likes to swear (that tends to happen when I write in his POV) and implied sex.

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note this would be an example of what would have happened after Kira's defeat. Matt and Mello should have lived on and on…

AU: It's the Valentines Day after Kira's defeat, and Mello decides he should try doing something nice for Matt, no matter how ridiculous the holiday is.

/…/…/…/

Be Mine

I growled when I noticed the date.

Fuck.

Valentines Day was in a couple of days. I thought it was a load of crap. It was a commercial holiday with no significant meaning, a day to make single people depressed and in love people pay ridiculous sums of money to buy their significant other useless gifts.

But even so…

I've been with Matt for a few months. It didn't sound like a long time to a lot of people, but I can guarantee Matt and I are closer now than a couple could ever be in a lifetime. He was a sucker for romantic things, and I was positive he was planning something.

And really we were lucky to even be alive right now. Kira had only been defeated several weeks ago, and we had barely made it out alive.

So maybe I could try doing something nice for him.

I donned my jacket and passed through the living room. The constant beeping from the television was normal and easy to ignore. "I'm going out," I announced. A hand shot out and gripped my ankle as I passed by, almost making me trip. I glared down at the redhead but he simply grinned up at me.

"Kiss," he demanded.

I rolled my eyes but complied, leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips. "I'll be back soon."

I strode to the door and walked out.

Damn he was making me soft.

I wasn't really sure what he might want. Sure chocolate was traditional on Valentine's Day but he didn't care for it much and I'd probably end up eating it.

Flowers? I kind of blanched at the idea. What would he say to flowers anyway?

He wasn't a girl, so it's not like I could just go out and buy him jewelry…

But I couldn't just go out and buy him a new game. That wasn't really romantic, and I'd probably buy him one that he already had. I prefer to let him buy his games. I can't keep track of all those things.

I sighed to myself. I felt ridiculous that I was going to have to conform to the Valentines Day clichés, but it was better than nothing.

The streets were filled with love struck people shopping. I growled, impatient with these idiots who didn't know how to walk down a street. I hate slow people.

A couple, a teenage boy and girl, paused to kiss right in front of me. I growled and shoved passed them, ignoring the girls indignant shriek. "Then don't stop in the middle of the fucking sidewalk!"

I hate people.

The chocolate store was just as crowded as the streets outside. They couldn't even be bothered to make plans further in advanced. How-

I stopped the thought when I realized I was doing the same thing.

Muttering angrily to myself, I began scouring the store. There was plenty of chocolate here, all of which I personally would enjoy. But I just wasn't sure Matt would. Not to mention all the other shoppers were really getting on my nerves. It was impossible to get a good look at anything with all these imbeciles clogging up the store. Didn't they understand that Matt was much more important than anyone they could be shopping for? How inconsiderate.

Not wanting to leave empty handed, I bought three chocolate roses. I figured it was something, in case I couldn't find anything else. Matt would probably be surprised I got him anything at all. The thought made feel bad for a moment before I pushed it away. I knew even if he didn't expect anything, he would still be disappointed if I didn't get him anything.

I sighed to myself as I walked down the street. I glanced in the windows of shops, hoping something would catch my eye. What could I get him that he would like that wasn't just a normal day kind of gift?

My eyes caught something in the window and I stopped, staring. Just like that I knew the perfect gift. Matt would love it. I was sure he would. But it was so…embarrassing. Did I really want to do this? It was ridiculous and spontaneous…but it was so brilliant.

I deliberated a long time before going into the shop.

/…/…/…/

"Happy Valentines Day Mello."

I just stared as he held the flowers to me. Self-consciously, I took them, giving him a small smile in response. He laughed.

"That's not all. Of course I wouldn't not give you chocolate. Go put those in a vase first though," he said as he vanished into the bedroom.

"We don't have a vase!" I shouted at him, still staring at the flowers. They made me feel like some high school girl with a crush.

His voice echoed from our room. "I bought one! It's on the kitchen table!"

Sure enough there was. By the time I had finished situating the flowers I could hear Matt coming up behind me. "Okay Mello. Here's what I know you were waiting for."

I turned around and gaped at him. In his hands were three heart-shaped boxes of chocolate, ranging from a huge one on the bottom to a small one at the top. Perched on top of the last one was a package of solid milk chocolate spelled out to say 'Love.' I was speechless, which only caused him to laugh again as he placed the chocolate in my hands. "I figured you'd like it."

I did like it. I loved it. This probably cost a fortune. It definitely wasn't the cheap stuff. I smiled and placed the chocolate down before reaching out my hand to grip his chin gently. "Thank you," I told him sincerely. I leaned forward and kissed him fully on the mouth. He responded eagerly, one hand tangling lightly in my hair and the other resting on my waist. I nibbled lightly on Matt's bottom lip, and he granted me entrance. Our tongues danced together and he moaned in the back of his throat as I slowly walked him backwards, our lips never separating.

He pulled back slightly in the threshold of our room. "Not now Mello. We have dinner reservations tonight."

"You're taking me to dinner?" I asked. "That's so sweet." My lips found his again for another kiss. I pulled back slightly for just a moment to speak. "We still have time," I said breathlessly before kissing him again. "For a quick round."

"Mello we can't-"he stopped abruptly when my lips descended to suck gently on his neck. I pushed him back slightly and he let me direct him. I moved, pressing kisses across his jaw until I found his lips again. I smirked against them and pushed him back so he fell sprawled across the bed. I didn't hesitate, crawling on top of him again and slipping one hand under his shirt, the other resting lightly on the waistband of his jeans.

"You sure you want to wait?" I teased, putting just the slightest bit of pressure on his obvious arousal. He gasped and arched up against me, making me smirk wider.

"I'm sure we can make it on time," he panted.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

/…/…/…/

Miraculously, we did make it to dinner on time. It wasn't a super fancy place. I didn't want to have to dress all nice just to have stuck up assholes gaping at us all night. Matt was well aware of this, so while the restaurant was nice enough, we weren't getting any looks.

Not that I would let anyone try to make _my_ Matty feel degraded.

"I have something for you," I said as we waited for our meal. He quirked an eyebrow and I pulled out the chocolate roses, tied together with a red ribbon. A soft smile spread across his face as he took them.

"Thanks Mello. Where were you keeping these on the way here?"

I smirked. "Where do you _think_ I was keeping them?"

He rolled his eyes. "Wow I really don't know Mello," he said sarcastically.

"I can show you later if you want." I winked and he laughed. I love his laugh. It's not forced, it's free of worry. I haven't heard him laugh like that much since we met up again. But now he could laugh like that. Free of worries, for the rest of our lives.

He shrugged. "I wouldn't be opposed to a repeat performance."

Our food arrived before I could reply. Dinner was nice. We didn't eat out like this very often. I was kind of considering learning how to cook better. It'd be nice to have decent meals, now that the danger had passed.

Or I could force Matt to learn how to cook. I liked that idea better.

After a delicious dessert (during which time Matt teased me about always ordering chocolate. Bastard) Matt paid the bill and led us to his car. He mockingly held the door open for me, so I delicately took his hand and let him help me in.

He began driving home, but I stopped him after less than a block. "Matt, drive to the park."

He looked at me questioningly, but didn't ask, instead adjusting his course. He didn't have to ask which park.

We pulled to a stop beside the park entrance. He turned off the car and turned to look at me, waiting to see why I brought him here.

"Walk with me?" I requested.

He smiled and got out of the car, waiting for me to come around to his side. I liked this park. There was no playground equipment so I didn't have to listen to bratty children screaming. It was just a path, a patch of green in the city.

The park was deserted as we walked on, enjoying the silence. Matt seemed completely content, just being with me. And I was content too, just being with him. Sometimes I wonder how he can handle my outbursts. I'm not always very nice to him. But for whatever reason he would hurt more if I ever left him. And I couldn't do that. I could never do that again.

Sudden nerves jumped into me, scenario after scenario running through my mind. His reaction, what would he say, how would he look? This would be so embarrassing…

But I had to. I hadn't bought it for nothing after all.

I stopped, hand reaching out to grasp his arm carefully. He turned then, curiosity written across his face. "What is it Mels?"

"I…I-"I sounded stupid, and I took a deep breath to try and relax. "Matt I'm not really good at this kind of thing. And this is ridiculous, and you'll probably laugh or think I'm being overly sappy or some crap like that." I didn't give him a moment to interject. I may get off track if I didn't say it all at once. "And I'm not going to do it all dramatically because really it's not even legal here but…" I reached into my pocket and slowly pulled out a velvet box. Matt was staring at me, surprise across his face. He didn't seem to know what to say, so I opened the box and held it out to him. "Will you be with me forever?"

"Mello," he whispered. I didn't know what my name alone meant, so I stayed silent, watching as he slowly took the box in his hands. He examined the ring in the box and finally looked up at me again.

And suddenly the whole thing was worth it when I saw the look in his eyes. He moved forward, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck. I felt myself smile in relief and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Yes," he was saying excitedly as he pulled back enough to look me in the eyes, hands never leaving my shoulders. "Yes, yes, yes." His cheeks were red and he was grinning happily. I have never seen him smile so wide. I have never seen him this happy. "I want to be with only you for the rest of my life," he said softly, leaning forward to capture my lips in a passionate kiss.

I probably looked like an idiot, but I was actually grinning too, when we pulled apart. He was more important to me than anything. More important than beating Near or succeeding L. I wish it hadn't almost cost our lives for me to realize it, but now it could not have been clearer. Absolutely nothing was important compared to Matt.

"I love you," he said. "So much. Thank you. This was the best thing you could have given me."

"Love you too," I replied, pulling him closer for a softer, more tender kiss. "Do you, Mail Jeevas take me, Mihael Keehl, to have and to hold, to buy ridiculous amounts of chocolate for, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live?"

"I do." Our arms were still wrapped around each other. It seemed illogical that we should ever let go. "And do you, Mihael Keehl, take me, Mail Jeevas, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health? To stay with me, and never leave me, for as long as we both shall live?"

"I do."

We leaned forward as one, lips meeting in the middle. I pulled him as close as I possibly could, and when we broke apart it was mutual.

"I thought you didn't believe in Valentines Day," he teased, one hand moving from around my neck to stroke my cheek softly. I leaned into the touch, which only made him smile more.

"You're worth it," I said finally.

Matt leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. We melted together. I could not imagine anyone fitting against me the way Matt did. We broke apart less than a moment to breathe, and he whispered "I love you," again against my lips.

Going soft really wasn't that bad.

/…/…/…/

AN: This is such complete fluff. That's okay though. It is Valentines Day after all. I hope everyone liked it. I really enjoyed writing it, especially in my boring classes. Hope you all have a nice Valentines Day. Please review.


End file.
